Satan's Angels
by chawnie92
Summary: its a short story about a girl and five guys it has nothing to do with satan but i thought it was a cool title so here you go


Chawnie CoxB112-14-07SSFD

Destiny Has Nothing To Do With It

Amaya Fushigi lives in Japan, in a private school dorm. She made it to the school by hard work and grades. Her family were poor farmers living in eastern Japan. Her parents had been sick a long time and about the time she was going to go into high school they died. So she moved to southern Japan to a private school called Akai Ami Academy.

"Oh!!! I'm going to be late for class!" Amaya said as she ran up the steps to the school.

The school is very beautiful, its colors are black and red, and the outside of the school has black marble columns that go all the way to the second floor. The actual school is blood red with black accents around the windows and doors, and all of the windows are tented to where you can't see inside of the building, however, you can see out if you were in one of the rooms. The school has lockers that are red with black borders and the numbers on them are printed on silver and held there by crystal. It has lovely marble tile all through out the school. The classrooms are big enough to fit up to fifty high school students comfortable; however, they only put about twenty students per class.

The school has a dress code: girls, black skirt with silver thread, white blouse, black cuffed jacket with silver accents and thread, black shoes, black socks, and a red ribbon around neck; boys, black pants, black jacket with silver accents and thread, white shirt, black shoes, red tie, and black socks.

As Amaya ran up the steps, and turned a corner to get to class, she ran into Kuro by accident, and fell flat on her face. She was about to get up and dust her self off, when he offered his hand out to her, to help her up.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I ran into you. I'm such an idiot." She whispered.

As he helped her up he said, "No, really it was my fault I shouldn't have been standing there anyway."

Kuro Fuyu is the second best student in school; his father is top dog in the Japanese Mafia. He has blonde hair that is kind of curled and median length, black eyes, and is really cute.

She whispered a broken thank you again, and went off to her first class, but she couldn't stop thinking about the guy that she had fallen over earlier. I wonder where he is at right now. I wonder if he thinks I'm a total dunce. She thought as the professor explained the lesson.

"If 75 of the life on earth is microscopic and only 25 is visible with the naked eye, then the…



"Oh my gosh, the finals are coming up Umi. What if I don't make it? What if I get blinded right before by a random act of cruelty? I really want to be one of the top five people in school but what if I'm not good enough?" Amaya shrieked.

Umi Yuki is a Japanese high school student. He comes from a prestige rich family in northern Japan. He is the forth-best student in school. He has black hair that's long and straight about neck length, and beep blue eyes, he is really charming. He is also Amaya's best and only friend in high school.

"What if the sky falls and we all die? What if usually doesn't happen so don't worry about what if." Umi retorted with a sweet smirk on his face. "With your grades you'll do just fine and make it in the top five students. Your better then me anyway, and with you talent and grades you should make the second or first best student in school."

"You know I hate it when you say those sort of things to me, it makes me feel like I'm suppose to be this super smart person and really I'm not that great." She whispered with a sad expression on her face.

"You really shouldn't put yourself down like that, Amaya. It's not good for your self esteem or health." He said jokingly. "The guys and I planned on going off campus for a while to hang out, and seeing as how I'm one of the top five students in school if I invite you, you can come too. So do you want to come with me?"

"No, I have to study for the finals."

"Well suit yourself, but all work and no play makes a person a bore to be around." He said laughingly.

"Well then I guess I must be the most boring person you hang around." She said as she walked away, heading toward her dorm.



It's the day of the finals. Amaya thought, as she got ready to go take the tests. I really hope Umi was right. I hope I make it into the top five. I really want to make my parents proud of me. They always wanted me to have a life like this. They never wanted me to end up like them. "I'm supposed to meet Umi before we take the finals." She said out loud. As she looked around her room she noticed that, while she was deep in thought, someone had opened her dorm room door and walked in.

"I really don't think that you should worry about finals or meeting friends right now." Someone whispered to her.

"Who? Who are you, and how dare you step right into my room like that!" She said in disbelief. She turned around to see who was talking, and was surprised to find her self face to face with Natsu Yuurei.

Natsu Yuurei comes from a rich family in Okinawa Japan; he is the third best student in school. He has red hair that is short and strait, like a bowl cut, deep green eyes, and he is really attractive.

He bent down and was just about to kiss her when, Ryuu Tsubasa walked in and said "You were just suppose to bring her to me not freak her out."


End file.
